


Wiedersehen

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Elrond in Aman [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Age, Love, Sailing To Valinor, Two Shot, Valinor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Elronds Werk in Mittelerde ist getan und er hat die Reise in den Westen angetreten. Es liegen schmerzliche Abschiede hinter ihm, doch ist es ihm auch vergönnt, seine lang verloren geglaubte Familie und alte Freunde wieder zu sehen.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Elrond in Aman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/402919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Langsam glitt das Schiff an einer Insel in der Belegaer vorüber. Einsam lag der Fels im Meer, seit vielen Jahrtausenden verlassen und vergessen. Nicht einmal die Möwen flogen hier. Stille lag über allem.

Elrond war in seinem Schock wie erstarrt. Seine Hände hatten sich um die Reling verkrampft. Dieser von allen Seelen verlassene Felsen war der Gipfel des Meneltarma, mehr erinnerte nicht mehr an das untergegangene Númenor. Mehr war nicht geblieben vom Lebenswerk seines Bruders.

Seit Elros‘ Tod war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Warum auch? Er hatte die Erinnerungen daran tief in sich begraben. Nun war er so unverhofft und plötzlich wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen worden und alte Wunden wurden wieder aufgerissen.

»Sieh nach vorn.« Galadriel war an seine Seite getreten. Sie wusste, was ihn beim Anblick der vergessenen Insel umtrieb. »Bald werden wir Tol Eressea sehen können. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen.«

Es fiel Elrond schwer, sich von diesem Anblick loszureißen. Als wäre dieser kahle Fels im Nichts sein letzter Anker, der ihn mit Elros verband.

»Frodo, mein Junge, hilf mir auf«, sagte Bilbo hinter ihnen. Der alte Hobbit hatte bis jetzt am Bug gesessen, sich die Seeluft um die Nase wehen lassen und seine Pfeife geraucht. Frodo kam dem nach und begleitete den alten Hobbit zur Reling, damit sie sehen konnten, was auf dem Meer lag.

»Ich habe dir vom Untergang von Númenor erzählt, Frodo«, fuhr Bilbo fort. »Wenn ich mir die Karten richtig eingeprägt habe, dann müsste es hier gewesen sein. Und diese Insel da …«

Elrond wandte sich wortlos ab und ging wieder unter Deck. Er wollte nichts mehr davon hören. In seiner Kabine erwartete ihn bereits Ceomon, der ihm bereits sein Beruhigungsmittel bereitgestellt hatte.

»Schlimm genug, dass mir Seereisen so sehr auf den Magen schlagen«, sagte Elrond missmutig, als er danach griff.

Ceomon war früher oft genug mit ihm übers Meer gefahren, um zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden. »Ich frage mich, wie Aman jetzt aussehen mag«, fragte er sich stattdessen, um Elrond auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. »Drei Zeitalter sind vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen bin.«

»Werde ich Celebrían wieder sehen?« Seit sie diese Fahrt angetreten waren, hatte sich Elrond diese Frage gestellt. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, umso größer wurde seine Angst. Über fünfhundert Jahre nun waren sie schon getrennt und jedes Jahr war eines zu viel gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht heilen können. Nicht einmal er! Was, wenn sie auch in Valinor keine Heilung hatte finden können?

»Ihr werdet es wissen, wenn wir anlegen«, erwiderte Ceomon. »Vorher könnt Ihr ohnehin nichts daran ändern.«

Elrond nippte an dem Tee und warf Ceomon einen skeptischen Blick zu. Gleichzeitig dränge er die leise Stimme zurück, die seinem Freund Recht gab.

»Ruht Euch aus«, riet Ceomon ihm. »Und derweil erzähle ich Euch von Valinor in seinem einstigen Glanz, wie ich es in meiner Jugend erlebte.«

Also erzählte er und Elrond ließ sich bereitwillig von seinen Sorgen ablenken. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er durchaus ein klein wenig aufgeregt war. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er heimkehren nach langen Jahren der Mühen.

Ein paar Tage später kam Frodo zu ihm.

»Herr Elrond, Ihr seid neulich so plötzlich gegangen. Ich hoffe, Bilbo oder ich haben nichts Falsches gesagt«, erkundigte er sich.

»Nein, das habt ihr nicht«, beschwichtigte Elrond ihn. »Es ist nur … Der erste König Númenors, Tar-Minyatur … Elros … war mein Bruder.« Zu sehen, wie sein Lebenswerk von Despoten und Tyrannen zugrunde gerichtet worden war und wie diese es sogar wagten, die Valar selbst herauszufordern, war schmerzhaft und bitter gewesen. Doch das sagte er nicht. Frodo schien zu verstehen.

Ihre Weiterfahrt verließ ereignislos. Und dann, eines Tages, war es ihnen allen, als würden sie aus einem langen Traum erwachen und der Schleier der Welt würde zurückgezogen werden. Vor ihnen lag Aman, die Unsterblichen Lande.

Langsam und majestätisch glitt das Schiff in den Hafen von Alqualonde. Elrond stand am Bug des Schiffes, den Wind in den Haaren, und beobachtete den Einlauf. Seine Nervosität kehrte zurück, die Zweifel schlichen sich erneut heran. Würde er sie wiedersehen dürfen?

Galadriel stand an seiner Seite und strahlte eine tiefe Ruhe und inneren Frieden aus. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Wie konnte sie so gelassen bleiben, wenn auch sie sich nicht sichern sein konnte, ihre Tochter wieder zu sehen?

»Habe Vertrauen«, sagte sie, als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten. »Dies ist Aman, das Land meiner Jugend, und hier ist die Last all der Jahre leichter. Du wirst sehen.«

Das Schiff hielt auf den Kai zu und wurde, als es angelegt hatte, rasch vertäut. Eine Laufplanke wurde herabgelassen. Am Ufer hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schar Elben versammelt; anscheinend hatte sich ihr Kommen bereits herumgesprochen. Hatte sie es ebenfalls vernommen, dass er mit diesem Schiff gekommen war?

Er fasste sich ein Herz und trat an die Seite der anderen Ringträger. Frodo hatte Bilbo einen Arm gereicht, um ihn zu stützen. Die beiden Hobbits sahen sich stumm staunend und mit großen Augen um. Elrond konnte nicht von sich behaupten, nicht ebenso zu empfinden. Galadriel ging voran, stolz erhobenen Hauptes und selbstsicher wie einst, als sie zwischen den streitenden Noldor stand und schließlich diese Gestade verließ.

Sie waren in Valinor, den Unsterblichen Landen, dem geheiligten Land der Valar, entrückt von der Welt.

Die Schaulustigen traten zur Seite, als ein großer schwarzhaariger Elb mit alten und unergründlichen, grauen Augen auf sie zu schritt. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er Galadriel erblickte. Die Fürstin der Galadhrim trat ihm entgegen und machte zu Elronds tiefem Erstaunen einen Knicks.

 _»_ _Atar_ _«_ , nannte sie den Elben.

Da wusste Elrond, wen er vor sich hatte. Auch er verbeugte sich.

 _»_ _Aran Meneltyalda_ _«_ , begrüßte er Finarfin.

Als die Hobbits sahen, wie sich Fürstin und Fürst verbeugten, taten sie es ihnen nach. Vielleicht wussten sie noch nicht, wer dieser Elb war, doch sie sahen, dass er von Rang und Namen war.

Nachdem er seine Tochter begrüßt hatte, wandte sich Finwes Sohn den anderen Neuankömmlingen zu. »Willkommen, Olórin. Es tut gut, Euch wieder zu sehen. Und Ihr müsst Elrond von Imladris sein«, hieß er sie willkommen. »Kunde über Euch eilt Euch weit voraus.« Dann erblickte er die Hobbits. »Auch von Euch und Euren Taten vernahm man bereits in den Heiligen Landen der Valar, und so heiße ich auch Euch hier willkommen.«

Bilbo und Frodo sagten nichts und schwiegen ehrfürchtig.

Es drängte Elrond, all diese lästigen Formalien hinter sich zu lassen. Mit Finarfin von gleich zu gleich sprechen zu dürfen, war eine Ehre sondergleichen. Dennoch musste er all seine Fähigkeiten in noldorischer Diplomatie zusammennehmen, um nicht sogleich loszustürmen und unter den Schaulustigen nach Celebrían zu suchen. Nervös huschte sein Blick umher.

Und da … da war sie! Inmitten einer Gruppe Elben stand sie und hatte nun endlich auch ihn ausgemacht. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, ein glückliches Lachen legte sich auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie raffte ihre Röcke und eilte auf ihn zu. Elrond vergaß all seine fürstliche Würde und rannte ihr entgegen.

Und dann endlich konnten sie sich wieder in die Arme schließen! Er weinte Freudentränen. Wie schön es doch war, Celebrían wieder lachen zu sehen, sie gesund und munter zu sehen, nachdem sie sich vor so langer Zeit in solch großem Leid voneinander hatten trennen müssen. Er scherte sich um keinerlei Konventionen und küsste sie vor aller Augen.

»Meine Celebrían, mein Herz, meine Seele«, flüsterte er und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. »Mein, mein, mein, mein für immer.«

»Nun kann uns nichts mehr trennen«, erwiderte sie nicht minder glücklich und strich ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht. » _Indo-ninya_.«

Wie er es vermisst hatte, so von ihr genannt zu werden! Er küsste sie noch einmal und lächelte sie dann überglücklich an. Ja, nichts würde sie nun noch trennen können, nie wieder. Als würde er es wahrmachen wollen, drückte er sie fest an sich.

Die umstehenden Elben waren respektvoll zurückgetreten, um ihnen etwas Freiraum zu geben, und die Gruppe zerstreute sich langsam. Wahrscheinlich waren solche Szenen hier keine Seltenheit. Selbst Galadriel hielt sich zurück, obwohl auch sie sich sicher nicht minder nach ihrer Tochter sehnte. Doch sie gab ihnen die Zeit, die sie benötigten, um ihr Wiedersehen auskosten zu können. Schließlich löste sich Celebrían dann doch beinahe etwas widerwillig aus Elronds Armen und trat zu ihrer Mutter. Das Wiedersehen zwischen Mutter und Tochter fiel kaum minder herzlich aus. Für alle war es eine lange und schmerzvolle Zeit der Trennung gewesen.

»Wo ist Vater?«, fragte Celebrían sorgenvoll, als sie Celeborn noch immer nicht ausmachen konnte.

»Er wird bald nachkommen«, versprach Galadriel. »Er hat von seinem Vetter Thranduil im südlichen Eryn Galen als Dank für die Vernichtung Dol Guldurs und der Hilfe an der Säuberung des Waldes ein Reich zum Geschenk erhalten. Doch er wird kommen.«

Auch wenn dies Celebrían zu beruhigen schien, blieb doch eine Frage offen. Elrond fürchtete sich vor ihr.

»Und unsere Kinder?« Mit sorgenvoller Miene wandte siesich an ihren Gemahl.

Elrond spürte, wie der Kummer erneut in ihm aufkam. Dieser Moment hatte kommen müssen, dieser Moment, in dem auf das allzu sehnlich herbeigewünschte Wiedersehen die Trauer über ihren tiefen Verlust folgen musste. Wenn die Wahrheit ausgesprochen wurde und alle Hoffnung zerschlug. Mit düsterer Miene ergriff er ihre Hände. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.

»Sie werden nicht kommen«, sagte er nur schlicht.

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, als die Erkenntnis in ihr reifte. Elrond zog sie erneut in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, teils, um ihr Trost zu spenden, teils auch, um ihre Tränen nicht sehen zu müssen. Er ertrug es nicht, sie weinen zu sehen. Sanft wiegte er sie, während sie klagend weinte. Sie wusste ebenso gut wie er, dass dies eine Trennung über alle Zeiten und Welten hinaus war. Und ach, wie gut er ihren Schmerz nur kannte!

Doch er sagte nichts, kein Wort des Trostes. Denn was hätte er auch sagen können? Das Arwen nun die Königin von Gondor und Arnor war? Welch schwacher Trost!

»Hätte ich sie doch nur noch einmal sehen können!«, schluchzte Celebrían.

Elrond und küsste sie immer wieder auf ihr goldblondes Haar. Wie ihm doch das Herz blutete, seine geliebte Gemahlin so leiden zu sehen! Er konnte ihr den Schmerz nicht nehmen, sie konnten ihn nur teilen und hoffen, dass dies die Last minderte.

Doch was gab es schon, das ihr Leid hätte schmälern können? Ihre Kinder waren ihnen auf ewig verloren, so endgültig wie auch Elros von ihm gegangen war. Elrond verstand Celebrían nur allzu gut, denn nun schon zum zweiten Male musste er diese Verzweiflung über seine absolute Ohnmacht erleiden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Leid hier in Aman tatsächlich leichter zu ertragen war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorab eine Bemerkung zu den gesprochenen Sprachen. In meinem HC sprechen alle Beteiligten hier Quenya, was sich auch an entsprechenden Stellen in den Namen widerspiegelt. Yerna-saira beispielsweise für Frodo; in Sindarin wird sein Name als Iorhael wiedergegeben, was ich ins Quenya übersetzt habe. Für Bilbo habe ich leider keinen elbischen Namen gefunden, er hatte aber sicher einen. Der Lesbarkeit halber habe ich mich dafür entschieden, im Fließtext weiter die altbekannten Namen zu schreiben.

Seit vielen Jahren nun hatte es Celebrían zur Tradition gemacht, die erste Ernte ihrer Obstplantage nahe Tirion mit ihrer Familie zu feiern. Galadriel und Celeborn kamen für ein paar Tage aus der nahen Stadt, zusammen mit Gil-galad, auch wenn dieser nur noch auf dem Papier ein Gast auf dem Landgut war. Elrond freute sich, dieses Jahr auch das erste Mal zusammen mit seinen Ziehvätern Maglor und Maedhros zu feiern. Früher hatten sich auch Bilbo und Frodo daran beteiligt, welche zusammen mit Elrond auf das Landgut gezogen waren. Doch mit über einhundertdreißig Jahren hatte Bilbo nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt, und so war es nun nur noch Frodo, mittlerweile selbst weit über einhundert Jahre alt.

Laerwen und Ceomon bespaßten die kleinen Zwillinge Elellinde und Anarhin, während Rethtulu den Erwachsenen den ersten Obstbrand der Saison einschenkte. Celebrían verteilte Stücke des Kuchens, den sie gebacken hatte. Die Kinder tobten auf der Wiese vor der Veranda. Sie waren etwas über ein Jahr alt und machten reichlich Gebrauch von ihrer neu entdeckten Fähigkeit, jeden Ort rennend zu erreichen. Frodo beobachtete sie lächelnd.

Celeborn war der erste, der den neuen Jahrgang kostete. Anerkennend nickte er seiner Tochter zu. »Das wird ein guter Jahrgang«, lobte er. »Tochter, ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du ein Händchen für die Kelterei hast.«

»Warte erst einmal ab, wenn wir ihn einlagern und nachreifen lassen«, erwiderte Celebrían. »Ich gebe ihm einhundert Jahre, dann wird er uns aus der Hand gerissen. Yerna-saira, welches Stück möchtest du?«

»Bitte keine Umstände, Herrin«, erwiderte Frodo. »Ein kleines Stück, wenn es in Ordnung ist.«

Elrond und Celebrían betrieben das Gut weitestgehend allein. Neben Ceomon, Rethtulu und Laerwen beschäftigten sie lediglich eine Küchenhilfe und ein paar Angestellte, die ihnen bei der Ernte und im Verkauf halfen. Celebríans Gut warf keine Unmengen an Obst ab, das sie weiter zu ihrem Obstler verarbeiteten, doch in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten hatte sich die Qualität ihrer Obstbrände so weit herumgesprochen, dass sie gute Preise verlangen konnten.

»Hoch die Kelche und angestoßen!«, rief Gil-galad.

»Auf Bilbo!«, sagte Frodo und stieß mit ihnen allen an.

Elrond musste Celeborn recht geben: Das versprach ein guter Jahrgang zu werden. Gleichzeitig hoffte er, dass der Alkohol die Stimmung etwas lockerte. Sie saßen auf der Veranda hinter dem Haus an einem Tisch, Celeborn und Galadriel an einem Ende und Maglor und Maedhros mit möglichst viel Abstand am anderen. Zwischen ihnen stand nach all der Zeit noch immer Doriath; Celeborn hatte einen nicht unerheblichen Teil seiner Familie auf den Schwertern der Feanorer verloren. Elrond war erstaunt, dass bisher nicht ein böses Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen war, seit Maedhros und Maglor nach Valinor gekommen waren. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie sich Elrond und Celebrían zuliebe zurück.

»Kinder, kommt her! Es gibt Essen!«, rief Celebrían, während sie bereits ein Kuchenstück teilte und auf zwei Teller verteilte

Elellinde und Anarhin eilten herbei und nahmen mit strahlenden Augen die Teller von ihrer Mutter entgegen. Mit ernsten Gesichtern balancierten sie ihren Kuchen zu ihren Plätzen an Frodos Seite. Die Zwillinge waren stolz darauf, mittlerweile allein essen zu können und nicht mehr die Hilfe ihrer Eltern benötigen zu müssen.

Elrond schlang seiner Gemahlin einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie zu sich herab. Lachend ließ sie es zu und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

»Du setzt dich jetzt auch und isst mit uns«, sagte er mit gespielt strengem Ton und drückte ihr ihren Kuchenteller in die Hand. Als Antwort gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch strahlte er sie an. Seit er seine geliebte Celebrían wieder hatte, war es ihm, als sei er wieder frisch verliebt. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl.

»Tyelpetari, der Kuchen ist dir hervorragend gelungen«, bemerkte Galadriel.

»Das Rezept habe ich von Maitimo«, erwiderte Celebrían. Ihr war vom ersten Moment an die unterkühlte Distanziertheit zwischen ihren Eltern und Elronds Ziehvätern aufgefallen und sie hatte daher Maedhros gefragt, ob er vielleicht eine Idee hatte, um das zu ändern. Dieser hatte sich zunächst geziert, bis Elrond die Kuchen ansprach, die Maedhros allen buk, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Daraufhin hatte er ihr dieses Rezept genannt, das Lieblingsrezept seiner jüngsten Brüder, wie er sagte.

Elrond beobachtete, wie Celeborn mit einem Mal unwilliger wirkte, weiter an seinem Stück zu essen.

»Wie war euer Urlaub?«, lenkte Celeborn ab.

»Oh, ganz wunderbar!«, schwärmte Celebrían. »Wir haben uns die zwei Bäume angesehen und Makalaure kennt so  viele Geschichten von früher.«

Galadriel schmunzelte.  »Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich erinnere mich noch ihres einstigen Glanzes damals in meiner Jugend. Ich bedauere, dass du das nie hast sehen dürfen, Tochter.«

»Aber Makalaure kann so gut singen, seine Lieder können es so gut beschreiben«, schwärmte Celebrían. Sie hatte es sich anscheinend auf die Fahne geschrieben, die beiden Seiten miteinander zu versöhnen.

»Elerrondo, hast du in der Zwischenzeit etwas von deinen Eltern gehört?«, wandte sich Celeborn an ihn.

Das war schon beinahe boshaft, ging es Elrond durch den Kopf. Wortlos deutete er auf Maglor und Maedhros, denen die ganze Situation offensichtlich unangenehm war.

»Ja«, sagte er nur. Er war es leid, von allen auf Earendil und Elwing angesprochen zu werden und dass dieses Thema immer zur Sprache kommen musste. Beinahe aus Trotz hatte er schon vor längerem wieder begonnen, Feanors Stern zu tragen. Zumindest danach hatten die Fragen etwas nachgelassen.

»Ich meine Ardamíre und Elvinga.« Celeborn ließ nicht locker.

»Natürlich nicht.«

»Vater, lass gut sein«, kam Celebrían ihrem Gemahl zur Hilfe.

Frodo sah zwischen den einstigen Fürsten hin und her und stocherte unsicher in seinem Kuchen herum. Als vor nicht einmal einem Jahr Maglor und Maedhros in das Gut eingezogen waren, hatte er sich zunächst irritiert gezeigt und dann zutiefst ehrfürchtig, fast schon ängstlich, als er erfuhr, dass sie Feanors älteste Söhne waren. Er kannte ein wenig elbische Geschichte und Feanor war ihm freilich ein Begriff, eine mythologische Gestalt der grauen Vorzeit. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er jedoch nicht gewusst, wen Elrond als seine Eltern ansah, auch wenn er es stets vermieden hatte, Earendil in Elronds Gegenwart zu erwähnen; er hatte gespürt, dass das ein heikles Thema war.

»Nein, denn es verwundert mich zu sehr«, widersprach Celeborn seiner Tochter. »Du bist schon einige Zeit hier und deine Eltern zeigen immer noch kein Interesse an dir, Elerrondo. Ich verstehe es nicht.«

Maglor holte Luft und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann ließ er es bleiben.

»Ich durchaus«, erwiderte Elrond. »Ihre einzige Leistung als Eltern bestand darin, meinen Bruder und mich in die Welt zu setzen. Wir sind uns vollkommen fremd. Und warum sollten sie sich auch um einen fremden Elben scheren? Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit meinen Frieden damit gemacht.«

»Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, dass Ihr damals Bilbo erlaubt habt, sein Lied über Ardamíre in Eurem Haus zu singen«, warf Frodo ein.

»Er hat große Heldentaten vollbracht. Allein ein Vater zu sein zählt nicht dazu«, antwortete Elrond.

»Ich sollte mich vielleicht für Onkel Bilbo entschuldigen. Er wusste nicht, was ich jetzt weiß.«

»Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen.«

Er wurde von diesem unangenehmen Thema erlöst, als Maglor sich zu ihm herüber beugte. »Sieh einmal, wir bekommen Besuch«, sagte er und wies auf zwei Personen, die sich ihnen näherten.

»Olórin«, bemerkte Maedhros.

Frodo wandte sich um und seine Augen wurden größer und größer, als er sah, wer Gandalf begleitete. »Sam!«, rief er voller Freude und Verwunderung aus.

Da Frodo nicht mehr so gut zu Fuß war, half Elrond ihm auf und begleitete ihn zu den Neuankömmlingen. Die beiden Hobbits fielen sich weinend und lachend zugleich in die Arme.

»Herr Frodo!«, schniefte Sam immer und immer wieder.

Sam war alt geworden, selbst mittlerweile über einhundert Jahre. Und dennoch war er über das Meer gesegelt, um wieder bei seinem Frodo zu sein.

»Mein Sam! Mein lieber, lieber Sam!«, rief Frodo. »Dass ich dich noch einmal sehen darf!«

»Die Ringträger sind wieder vereint«, sagte Gandalf. Dieser Tage trat er nicht mehr als alter Mann in Erscheinung, sondern kleidete sich wieder in die wohlgeformte Gestalt eines Elben, wie er es einst in seiner Jugend getan hatte, als er noch Olórin gewesen war. Doch in seinen Augen brannte noch immer dasselbe geheime Feuer.

Elrond bemerkte, wie hinter ihm Celebrían für Maglor und Maedhros übersetzte und ihnen erklärte, was hier soeben geschah. Die Hobbits hatten Westron gesprochen, eine für die Feanorer fremde Sprache.

Galadriel trat zu ihnen hinzu. »Willkommen, Samweis, in Valinor«, sprach sie feierlich. »Auch dem letzten der Ringträger gebührt der Anblick der Unsterblichen Lande.«

Sie hatte ebenso wie Elrond gewusst, dass eines Tages auch Sam seinen Weg hierher finden würde. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, es Frodo jedoch nicht zu sagen, um ihm die Überraschung nicht zu nehmen.

»Sam, du wolltest doch immer Elben sehen«, sagte Frodo lachend. »Und jetzt sieh einmal, wo du bist. Tee und Kuchen um vier, weißt du noch?«

Sam kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als er in die Runde blickte. Nicht minder staunend waren Elellinde und Anarhin zu ihrem Vater gekommen, klammerten sich nun an Elronds Beine und musterten den Hobbit neugierig.

»Herr Frodo, wer sind diese Leute?«, fragte Sam scheu.

»Erinnerst du dich noch an das Lied, das du damals auf den Trollhöhen bei Onkel Bilbos Trollen gesungen hattest?«, wollte Frodo wissen.  »S ing es doch bitte einmal für uns.«

Sam wurde ganz rot im Gesicht und zierte sich zunächst, doch dann begann er doch.

Gil-galad hieß er, der die Kron

Der Elben trug, vor Zeiten schon

Als letzter Herr auf freiem Land

zwischen Gebirg und Meeresstrang.*

Elrond brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Gil-galad breit grinste.

»Oh, wie nett«, sagte dieser auch schon. »Die Sterblichen singen noch dieser Tage Lieder über mich. Elrond, hast du das geschrieben?«

»Nein, tatsächlich nicht«, gestand dieser. »Das ist das Werk des Herrn Bilbo. Aber ich ließ es in meine Bibliothek aufnehmen.«

Sam wurde mit einem Mal ganz kleinlaut und noch röter, als ihm wohl aufging, dass er sich den sagenumwobenen Heldengestalten seiner Kindheit leibhaftig gegenüber sah.

»Oh, Sam, das war gemein von mir«, sagte Frodo, noch immer lachend. »Du wirst dein Wissen in elbischer Geschichte auffrischen müssen und auch ein bisschen Elbisch lernen. Das ist Frau Celebrían, Tochter Galadriels und Mutter der Herrin Arwen. Ihr gehört dieses Gut. Gil-galad ist dir sicher noch ein  B egriff und das sind Maedhros und Maglor. Weißt du noch, was Onkel Bilbo dir über Feanor erzählt hat? Sie sind seine ältesten Söhne.«

Elrond fragte sich, was in diesem Moment in Sam vor sich ging. Der Hobbit machte große Augen und sagte kein Wort. Elrond versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es ihm ergehen würde, wäre er in Sams Lage. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn was für Sam lediglich mythische Figuren einer unvorstellbar langen Vergangenheit waren, waren seine Familie und Freunde.

Die ganze  Z eit hatte er bemerkt, wie  Anarhin zappelte. Nun konnte sie ihre Ungeduld und Neugierde nicht mehr zähmen. »Herr Halbling, wo kommst du her?«, wollte sie wissen. Von Frodo hatten sie und ihr Bruder etwas Westron gelernt.

Celebrían war mittlerweile an die Seite ihres Gemahls getreten und legte ihren Kindern ihre Hände auf die Köpfe. » _Sére, nica-ninya_ «, sagte sie sanft und fuhr dann an Sam gewandt in Westron fort. »Ich freue mich, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Frodo hat uns viel von dir erzählt. Wenn du es wünscht, so steht dir mein Haus offen und du kannst so lang mit Frodo hier verweilen, wie es dir beliebt. Doch bitte setz dich erst einmal zu uns. Es gibt Kuchen und, wenn dir der Sinn danach steht, auch einen Ostbrand; wir stellen ihn selbst her. Olórin, wenn Ihr wünscht, so seid Ihr ebenfalls herzlich eingeladen.«

»Ich nehme Euer Angebot dankend an, Herrin«, entgegnete Gandalf. »Euer Gut hat sich bereits weit über Tirion hinaus einen Namen gemacht. Komm, Sam.«

Rethtulu hatte freilich schon längst weitere Stühle und Gedecke besorgt. Sam lobte den Kuchen und den Obstler in höchsten Tönen und war auch einem weiteren Stück Gebäck nicht abgeneigt. Währenddessen erzählte er Frodo, was in den vergangenen sechzig Jahren im Auenland und, soweit er es hatte mitverfolgen können, auch in Gondor geschehen war. Die anwesenden Elben hielten sich zurück und ließen den Hobbits ihre Wiedersehensfreude.

Maglor beugte sich zu Elrond hinüber. »Scheint so, als würden Maitimo und ich doch noch Westron lernen müssen«, bemerkte er. »Das ist also Persaira, von dem Yerna-saira erzählte, ja? Du wirst ihn sicher wie Yerna-saira hier wohnen lassen. Wusstest du, dass die Valar es ihm gestatte n würden, die Unsterblichen Lande zu sehen?«

»Natürlich. Auch wenn sie es vor allem Yerna-saira zuliebe taten«, bestätigte Elrond.

»Was frage ich auch. Deine Gabe …«

Sam schien sich mittlerweile etwas entspannt zu haben, als er sah, dass sie alle zu einer lockeren Runde zusammengefunden hatten und hier nicht über die Geschicke der Welt entschieden wurde. Ein Nachmittagsimbiss mit der Familie war eine Sache, mit der er etwas anfangen konnte, auch wenn Elrond ihm ansah, dass er mit Maglor und Maedhros nicht viel anfangen konnte. Die  B eiden schwiegen sich größtenteils aus und konnten sich ohnehin nicht allzu groß am Gespräch beteiligen, da sie anders als Elellinde und Anarhin ni e mehr als ein paar Wortfetzen Westron von Frodo aufgeschnappt hatten. Und Elrond wusste zu gut, wie einschüchternd seine Ziehväter selbst auf andere Elben wirken konnten. Dass sie mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit Sam vielleicht sogar Angst machten, konnte er sich gut vorstellen.

Irgendwann räusperte sich Sam verlegen. »Herr Elrond, darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen?«

»Jederzeit.«

»Sind das Eure Kinder, Herr?«, wollte Sam wissen.

»Ja. Elellinde und Anarhin.«

»Ich habe noch nie Elbenkinder gesehen«, rutschte es Sam heraus. Dann wurde er rot. »Oh!«, rief er plötzlich aus. » B einahe wäre es mir entfallen. Ich habe eine Botschaft vom König und Frau Arwen an Euch, Herr.«

»Von Arwen? Hast du auch etwas von Elladan und Elrohir gehört?«, drängte Elrond. All die Jahre hatten Celebrían und er stets auf Nachrichten von ihren Kindern gelauscht, doch mit der Zeit waren immer weniger Elben aus Mittelerde gekommen.

»Frau Arwen lässt ausrichten, dass Ihr Großvater geworden seid. Sie hat einen Sohn, Eldarion, und drei Töchter«, sagte Sam.

»Meine Arwen ist Mutter.« Celebrían standen Tränen in den Augen. »Ach, hätte ich es nur erleben dürfen!«

»Und Elladan und Elrohir?«, verlangte Elrond angespannt zu wissen. »Werden sie zu uns kommen?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Herr«, gestand Sam. »Als ich ging, lebten sie noch immer in Bruchtal, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie dort bleiben werden. Ich bin doch nur ein bescheidener Hobbit und wollte nur Meister Frodo wieder sehen.«

Elrond holte tief Luft und sammelte sich. Ja, warum sollte Sam auch über die Angelegenheiten von Elbenfürsten Bescheid wissen? Er hatte dennoch gehofft, mehr von seinen Kindern zu hören. Sie verloren zu haben, hatte mehr als alles andere geschmerzt und selbst in Aman war dieser Schmerz nur gelindert, jedoch nicht von ihm genommen worden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte es Gil-galad übernommen, für Maglor und Maedhros zu übersetzen. Maglor legte seinem Ziehsohn  T rost spendend eine Hand auf den Arm.

»Vielleicht kommen die Zwillinge doch noch«, sagte er.

»Mach mir bitte keine Hoffnungen, wenn du es nicht wissen kannst«, entgegnete Elrond düster.

»Die Valar mögen der Gnade fähig sein«, grollte Maedhros. »Doch können sie dem Schicksal auch grausame Wendungen geben.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Zitat aus dem Herrn der Ringe  
> Yerna-saira – alt-weise, Qu.; Übersetzung von Frodos Sindarin Namen Iorhael  
> Elvinga – Sternenschaum, Qu; Übersetzung von Sindarin Elwing  
> Sére, nica-ninya – Ruhe, meine Kleinen, Qu.; wörtl. Ruhe, klein-mein  
> Persaira – halb-weise, Qu.; Übersetzung von Sams Sindarin Namen Perhael

**Author's Note:**

> Schon länger bin ich ziemlich unglücklich, wie mir Ankünfte, Auskünfte (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941000/chapters/13660609) glückte ... oder eher nicht. Als ich am zweiten Teil für diesen Text schrieb, ging mir auf, dass ich eigentlich auch ganz gut noch einmal die Ankunft in Valinor in Angriff nehmen könnte. Ich habe den Text teils komplett neu geschrieben, teils mit in den neuen Text integriert und überarbeitet. Zwischen den beiden Teilen liegen chronologisch Lang ersehnt (Gil-galad kommt zu Besuch; https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941167) und The Archive of Lost Dreams (Elrond und Celebrían machen Urlaub; https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903125).


End file.
